icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/iGo to Prom - Part 3
Hey people of iCarly. This is SeddieMonster again with this wonderful fanfic, iGo to Prom Part 3. I already made Part 4 yesterday.. but I'm not gonna put it up until next week. So, I hope you enjoy this one. Trust me, you'll really fine this interesting (: <33 Carly's P.O.V-''' Freddie seems like he's moved on, huh? I'm so happy for him. Jessie sounds like a country chick though. "Jessie goin' fishin' today!" Hahaa. Well anyway, I hope I can convince her to go to he prom with Freddie. But, when I was talking to him yesterday, it seemed like he wanted to tell me something. Ehh, oh well..... ''At Shay's Apartment..............'' '''Carly: Spencer, can you get some ham?! Spencer: *gets out his room* Why do you need ham? Carly: I don't need it, Sam does. Sam: Hey. *waves at Spencer* Carly: Please? Here's $10. Spencer: Uhh... okay? Carly: Thanks. Spencer: Whatever. *leaves the apartment* Sam: So uh... you're really gonna let him buy ham.. for me? Carly: Nahh, I just wanted an excuse for him to leave. Sam: Why? Carly: Because, I have something for you. C'mon. *walks upstairs* Sam: Okay. *walks upstairs* Carly: Alright, I have three beautiful dresses on my bed. Sam: I see them. Wait, I thought you already had a dress. Carly: I do. But these aren't for me. *smiles* Sam: Oh no. Carly: Just please try them on. They're all your sizes. Sam: I said I didn't wanna go to this prom! Carly: Well you're going with me. Sam: Why?!! Carly: Because I don't have a date, and I don't wanna be all lonely. Sam: Trust me... you probably won't. Carly: Right, because you're going with me. Now try on these dresses. Sam: But --- Carly: Now!! Sam: Fine!! Carly: Yay! Now go into the bathroom to try...... this one. Sam: Kay. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At Gibby's house........ Gibby: Freddie!! Get out here! I wanna see the tux! Freddie: *walks out* I don't think this looks right. It doesn't fit. Gibby: Whoaaa. Guppy: Wow!! Freddie: What? Does it look --- Gibby: Amazing! Freddie: Really? Gibby: Uhh yeah! Go look in the mirror.... Stud! Gibby's mom: *walks in the room* Wow! Looking good Freddie. *winks at him and walks out* Freddie: Yeah, I'm definitely gonna keep this. *smiles* Guppy: Yay!! Gibby: Jessie's gonna love this. Freddie: Yeah, I hope so. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Carly: Come out here Sam!! Sam: This looks weird on me! Carly: Lemme see! Sam: *walks into her room* Carly: Oh.... my.... God. That dress is.. Sam: What? Does this make my butt look big? Awww chiz, I knew I shouldn't of ate that--- Carly: No! You look gorgeous Sam. Sam: Really? You think so..? Carly: Check it for yourself. Sam: *walks over to the computer screen* Wow. I do look good. Carly: I am speechless. Pshh, how did we not get dates? We look hot! Sam: Yeah, I know. *disappointed tone* Carly: Well Freddie's got a date. At least one of us have one right? Sam: *turns around* Who? Carly: Some chick, Jessie. I talked to her for him, you know... helped him out. *fixing up her couch* Sam: Oh.. Carly: What's wrong? Sam: Nothing, I just uhh... nothing. Well that was it for now. Tune in next week for Part 4! Love you all <33 -'Don't forget to comment below, and tell me what you guys think. Kay?? Byeeee :D' Category:Blog posts